The present invention relates generally to a clamp and more specifically to a sealed locking pin locator clamp.
Automated or powered clamps have been used to secure workpieces, such as sheet metal automotive vehicle body panels, polymeric parts and the like in checking fixtures, gauging stations, molding stations and punching machines. Some existing clamps are powered by hydraulic or pneumatic fluid pressure. For example, reference should be made to the following U.S. patents, which have been invented by Sawdon: U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,903 entitled “Powered Clamp Gauging Apparatus” which issued on Mar. 23, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,670 entitled “Retracting Power Clamp” which issued on Nov. 24, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,334 entitled “Powered Clamp with Parallel Jaws” which issued on Mar. 2, 1993; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,855 entitled “Locking Pin Clamp” which issued on Apr. 30, 2002; all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
It has also become desirable to prevent the gripping arm from opening and releasing the workpiece if there is a loss of fluid pressure. Gripper constructions employing such a feature are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,250 entitled “Sealed Straight Line Gripper” which issued to Sawdon on Feb. 16, 1999, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,211 entitled “Universal Gripper” which issued to Sawdon et al. on Dec. 29, 1998. These patents are also incorporated by reference herein.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of a sealed locking pin locator clamp employs a piston head operably advancing in a first linear direction, a clamp body, a driving member coupled to the piston head, a workpiece-locating pin movably coupled to the driving member and a clamping member movably coupled to the driving member. The driving member is moveable in a first direction in concert with the piston head. The driving member is moveable at least partially inside of the body. The workpiece-locating pin is moveable in a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction. The workpiece-locating pin at least partially externally projects from the body. The clamping member is moveable relative to the workpiece-locating pin in the first direction when moving from a retracted position to a clamping position.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.